


Caneka Forever

by Feliciana_Vargas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon - Anime, Cute, Drama, F/M, OTP Feels, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliciana_Vargas/pseuds/Feliciana_Vargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada one day bumps into a woman who turned out to be a fellow country, but can't figure out what she looked like because she was wearing a cloak. When he finds out she has nowhere to stay, he spends the time she's there, trying to figure out who she is and what she looks like as he slowly falls for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caneka Forever

#  Caneka Forever 

# 

One bright and shiny morning she, _Czech Republic a.k.a Daleka Kladivo_ , was wandering hopelessly down the streets in hopes of finding someone to help her. After a while she spotted someone, a fellow country. She went up to them and lightly tapped them on the shoulder "Hej! Do you happen to know where I am? I seem to have gotten lost." She chuckled lightly and scratched the back of her head, slightly embarrassed. She was usually much better with direction but today just wasn't exactly filled with good luck.  
He turned and looked around with a dazed look on his face, with his pet polar bear in his arms "H-Huh? You can see me?" She chuckled slightly and held out her hand " Of course I can! Might I know your name?" He was surprised that this woman was actually talking to her, due to the fact most of the time people couldn't remember his own name or see him most of the time either. One time, his own brother forgot he was sitting in a chair and sat right on top of him, not realizing it until almost an hour later.  
He spoke up with a slight shakiness in his voice "My name's-" "Who are you?" He was interrupted by the bear in his arms as sweat dropped from his forehead, a little embarrassed at the moment "I'm Canada...." He was trying to see into her cloak to get a good look at her face, but he just couldn't see. He shook her hand and asked " What's your's?" He couldn't tell but she smiled brightly from under her cloak "My name's Czech Republic, but you can call me Daleka."  
He smiled softly, thinking how cute her voice sounded or that her name was just so adorable, it sounded like the name of a porcelain doll. He got lost in his thoughts for a moment and let his bear wander off. She questioned why he was so surprised when she approached him, wondering if it was her sudden appearance or if it was just because she was a stranger so she asked him "Is something the matter? You look stunned." He frowned slightly and put his hands in the pockets of his light brown coat, muttering quietly so it almost wasn't audible "It just...Most people don't even know I'm there..."  
Daleka was shocked, she had only been talking to him for about three minutes but even then he seemed like a pretty nice guy. "I can't believe that!! You seem like such a great guy!!" She laughed and chased after the polar bear running around and brought him back the Canadian, who's face grew a slight shade of pink at her compliment. He became shy and smiled slightly "I-I don't think I'm all that...." She smiled and was about to ask what the polar bear's name was, when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She shrieked and jumped behind the tall country, feeling strongly faint-hearted in this situation as Germany rounded the corner, running in their direction. He stopped in front of Canada and asked him "Have you seen a girl run by here?!" Canada was really confused, he didn't have a clue as to what was going on at the moment. He looked back at the girl hiding behind him, and scooted over to the side a little more so she was hidden better. Either way, he just played along and acted like he hadn't seen anything up until he showed up "Nope, haven't seen anybody." Germany sighed and went running in the other direction "You can't hide forever Czech!!" He watched him disappear into the crowds and sighed with relief. He turned his head and looked down at Daleka "Hey, he's go-" He was shocked to see such a brave girl cowering in fear, clutching his waist and crying like a little girl who lost her mother at the store. She whispered and sniffled like she was trying to be as quiet as possible "P-Please.... D-Don't make me go back...." He didn't know what to do, so he stood her up and tried to comfort her as best as he could "Don't worry, I won't...." She wiped her eyes and there was an awkward silence for a while, when he blurted out "I don't mean to be rude, but why is he looking for you?" She mustered up enough strength to tell him about the horrible story of how she got here. "After I was invaded by German soldiers, I remember France and England signing a treaty to only take half of my land. Sure most of it was going to be taken over but it's nice to know someone was kind enough to fight for me...." He was kind of shocked to hear about France in her story so he stated " You know France? He kind of raised me when I was younger...." After questioning him about France she continued with her story "I was willing to help the Germans keep order, but he betrayed me and them, taking control over my whole country and stripping my reputation with my people. So after a while, I went from Czechoslovakia to Czech Republic and everything became different. I saved my people, yet they still hate me for every moment i couldn't stop the soldiers...." He felt sorry for her and after an awkward silence, he asked her " W-Well....Since you said you don't have anywhere to stay anymore....W-Would you like to stay with me?"


End file.
